


First Snow

by secret_cs_fics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan January Joy, F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_cs_fics/pseuds/secret_cs_fics
Summary: "It’s just starting to snow the day that Killian Jones meets Emma Swan for the first time." // In which Emma and Killian meet and save each other during the first snow of the season. (A Lieutenant Duckling-ish Fic)





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lena for organizing January Joy and for everyone who has read and participated! Happy January friends!

It’s just starting to snow the day that Killian Jones meets Emma Swan for the first time.

 

It’s past curfew and he knows it. As an indentured servant, Killian has few joys in life. Watching the sunset on deck each night, listening to sound of birds calling overhead, and exploring each port they stop in are among the scant few. And right now, they’ve just stopped in in the charming port of Misthaven. The jewel of the Enchanted Forest kingdom, the city is known for its Old World architecture. Killian carries with him a tiny sketchbook and kohl, a gift from Liam for his birthday three years ago. Killian only sketches out his very favorite of buildings he’s encountered on his travels. So far, Killian has sketched three in Misthaven, more than he ever has been before.

 

And this, of course, is why he is in trouble. There are several rules to being an indentured servant and the first is to be on time. He knows, absolutely knows, that being late is going to delay the ship and he is going to have to answer for that. And it’s going to hurt.

 

If he doesn’t get skinned alive by Captain Silver (and Killian knows he will be), he’ll have Liam’s disappointment to answer to as well. He knows that his older brother just wants to be free of the cruel captain’s command and reckons that avoiding trouble is probably the best way. Killian agrees, but that doesn’t mean that he’s actually good at avoiding trouble. Sometimes, he thinks it finds him.

 

All of this considered, Killian thinks his adventure today is worth it. Not just for the pictures tucked in his notebook, but because of _her_.

 

He had been sketching one of the row houses, an hour or so ago, just as a few flakes of snow were starting to fall, filling in details of the complicated roof, when a voice pipped up, “That’s rather good.”

 

He had turned to see her a lovely looking girl, 12 or 13 maybe, about his age, with dark green kerchief pulled over soft blond curls. Killian’s only experience with women has bar wenches at taverns they visited. Not that Killian talked to these women at all, but well, he supposed he liked to look at them. But this girl, she was something else all-together. Lovely in every single way.

 

“Thank you,” He stammered.

 

“How did you learn that?” She asked, tucking one of the wrapped Christmas presents she was carrying under her arm.

 

“I taught myself,” Killian admitted.

 

“Did you really?” She asked. “I’ve been dying for art lessons, but my parents say they aren’t practical. May I look through your book?”

 

“Of course,” Killian said, passing over his book.

 

The girl flipped through the sketchbook, pausing first a sketch of a bazar in Agraba, “Have you really seen this?”

 

He nodded.

 

“And this?” She asked at a picture of the Arundel Palace covered in ice.

 

He nodded again.

 

“What sort of life do you have where you get to see so many lovely places and draw them?” She asked, leafing through the book.

 

Killian couldn’t find it in himself to be honest. Saying, “I’m an indentured servant,” didn’t seem particularly attractive. So instead he said, “I work on a ship.”

 

“Do you really?” The girl asked. “I think I love that kind of thing. I keep begging Papa to take on me on his next sea journey, but I don’t think he’d ever allow that. He says that young women don’t belong on ships. He says the voyage would make me sick.”

 

Killian thought of the depraved antics of some of the sailors on his ship and silent agreed with this girl’s father.

 

“Maybe one day you’ll get to see the world,” He said, softly.

 

“Thanks for the sentiment, but I doubt so,” The girl told him.

 

“I’m Emma,” She said.

 

“Killian,” He introduced.

 

“Safe travels,” The girl said turning, walking back towards a distant figure which he supposed must be one of her parents.

 

This encounter with the mysterious and charming women caused Killian tardiness and what he supposes will be his eventual demise. Which is why he is currently hustling through the docks as fast as he can.

 

The docks are always chaos, boats coming and going, various ruffians and thugs lingering around, trying to see black market items and the like. While the cities that Killian visits change at each port, the docks are always the same mayhem and baboonery.

 

He hurries faster when he sees Silver’s ship, the gruff captain standing at the gangplank, checking a pocket watch.

 

“You’re late,” He says. “You horrible, piece of scum. You’re not just my property, but you’re a burden too.”

 

“I’m sorry, Captain,” Killian says, ducking his head.

 

The cruel man lets out a long laugh. “As if an apology would spare my hand.”

 

Killian shrugs, “I didn’t really think it would.”

 

The captain raises his hand and delivered a strike against Killian’s cheek. Killian flinches at the pain, which burns sharply against his skin.

 

“I’m not done with you, but we do need to leave this dock. There will be more once we are out at sea,” Captain Silver reprimands. A bit of dread begins to fester in Killian’s stomach at the thought of more beatings- and Liam’s disappointment.

 

“Stop,” A voice shouts suddenly.

 

Both Killian and Captain Silver turn to the source of the voice, it’s feminine trill out of place in the raucous docks.

 

It’s Emma, the girl from earlier. There is a fierceness in her emerald eyes as she looks between Killian and his Captain.

 

“Stop,” She repeats. “Don’t hurt him.”

 

Captain Silver turns and glares at the young girl.

 

“And just who are you? His girlfriend?” The man snarls.

 

There is something lecherous in his face as he looks at her that makes Killian’s blood curdle.

 

“Leave her alone,” Killian says.

 

“Are you talking back to me now?” The captain asks, raising his hand again.

 

“Stop. As Her Royal Highness Emma Swan, Princess of Misthaven, I order you to stop,” The girl shouts.

 

She brushes the kerchief off her head to reveal a small tiara in a hair beneath it.

 

Captain Silver’s face twists grotesquely. “I don’t care you are missy. This boy belongs to me.”

 

“He can’t belong to you,” She says, her voice still defiant. “Slavery is illegal in the Enchanted Forest.”

 

“He’s my servant, indentured, because his father needed to repay a debt,” Captain Silver explains. “He’s to work for me until the debt is repaid.”

 

Princess Emma doesn’t pause for a moment, “Fine, I’ll pay it. How much is it?”

 

She removes a pouch of coins from inside her coat.

 

“20,000,” The man says. “You got that much little lady?”

 

Killian watches, dumbfounded, as she extracts two coins and passes them over to the man. He spins them in fingers and rubs at them.

 

“I didn’t even know they made 10,000 dubloon coins,” The captain mutters.

 

“Well, they do,” the Princess tells him. “Will that suffice?”

 

Killian is in shock. His entire childhood, since his father left them, as been servitude. He’s spent hour upon grueling hour toiling aboard the ship, abused by the Captain, taunted by the sailors, and now just like that, with literally two coins- he’s free.

 

He’s free.

 

He’s free.

 

He’s in shock.

 

It’s so surreal and fast, but in moments his entire life has changed.

 

Except, wait. What about Liam? He can’t be free without Liam. They’re a package deal. Shipmates, bothers. He can’t take off into a new life of freedom without his brother.

 

“What about Liam?” Killian finally says.

 

“Liam?” The Princess asks.

 

“My brother,” Killian explains. “He’s also a servant. I can’t leave him.”

 

The Princess glares at the Captain before passing him two more coins.

 

“Get your brother and let’s go,” The Princess says.

 

Killian is pretty sure that his legs are shaking. He doesn’t know how to react to this abrupt and beautiful change. He walks up the gangplank to find his brother. He can hardly imagine what he will tell him. There is no way that he will believe him.

 

He finds Liam below deck, working on getting supplies ready to leave port.

 

“There you are little brother,” he says. “Are you just getting here now? Silver is going to have your hide for this.”

 

Killian swallows, trying to find the words.

 

“By the look of your cheek, it seems he already has. I’m sure they’ll be more of that once we get out at sea. Why don’t you start moving these supplies and I will look for some sort of salve for you?”

 

All in all, Killian decides that Liam is being far more kind than he deserves given his tardiness.

 

“Earth to Killian. Come on, take this rope,” He says. “Why were you so late anyway? Head in the clouds?”

 

He has to say it. He really has to cough up the words.

 

“Liam, we are free,” He says.

 

His brother looks up from where he is busy with the ropes and looks at him.

 

“Sorry, what did you say little brother?”

 

“It’s younger brother,” Killian corrects, finding his voice. “And we’re free. We’re done here. With Silver, with this bloody merchant ship, all of it. We’re free.”

 

Liam blinks a few times, disbelief painted across his face. “How could this have possibly happened?”

 

“The princess, my sketchbook, Silver-“ Killian tries to string words together to explain it all. But he can hardly find the words. “It’s a long story.”

 

“Right,” Liam says, dropping the rope. “What do we do now?”

 

“I suppose we should go thank the princess,” Killian says.

 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Liam says.

 

The two brothers walk out from below deck, snow fluttering all around them. The light washes over them and they feel it, something they haven’t felt in their bones since childhood- freedom, possibility.

 

They walk down the gangplank to where the princess is standing beside a still shell-shook Silver.

 

“There you are,” She says. “Do you not have belongings?”

 

Killian bites a lip, “Forced servitude doesn’t lead to a lot of belongings.”

 

Liam gives a bow, “Thank you so much, your royal highness, for this gift. There is no way to repay you.”

 

“Oh,” She blushes. Killian feels a tendril of jealousy arise in him. “Well, it was my pleasure. I couldn’t let Killian, or you, stay on this dreadful ship.”

 

“We don’t know how to repay you,” Liam says.

 

“Please don’t,” Emma says. “Human dignity isn’t the kind of thing you repay.”

 

Dammit, not only is she gorgeous and kind, but she’s also well-spoken.

 

“Do you have somewhere to go? Why don’t you come home with me?” The Princess says. “At least for dinner and someplace warm to sleep tonight while you make your plans. After all, I’d hate for you to sleep in the snow.”

 

“Why not?” Killian agrees.

 

So, they follow the Princess of Misthaven through the town to a large castle, _the_ castle. It’s grey and elegant and Killian’s never been in a castle before. His eyes are wide, taking notice of stain-glass, gold leaf, and all the things he’s only read about in books.

 

She takes them to a small guest room with two beds and tells them that she’ll “leave them to get settled.” Both Liam and Killian try not giggle. They have nothing to settle. They haven’t slept in an actual bed since they were children, memories they barely have.

 

“Shall I send up things for you to bathe?” She asks. “I can’t imagine what I’d want after years of servitude, but I suppose I think I’d like a bath.”

 

“That would be nice, your royal highness,” Liam agrees.

 

“Honestly, you can call me Emma,” She says. “We normally dine at sunset if that suits you.”

 

“That suits us kindly, Emma,” Killian says.

 

The whole thing is surreal- bathing in warm, perfumed water. Killian has only ever bathed in cold seawater himself and even this small thing is a luxury. A few servants arrive with fresh clothes. They are simple, but they are clean and new and Killian doesn’t know how to react to it all.

 

As the sun lowers in the sky, Princess Emma arrives to invite them down to dinner. They follow her down the corridors to a lavish dining hall. There is already a feast spread on the table, roast chicken, potatoes, broccoli and squash, and tartes. Just looking at the spread, Killian feels tears prick his eyes. He’s never eaten so well in all his life. Emma looks over and sees his tears, reaching out to squeeze his hand. He feels a sense of comfort lodge itself there.

 

“Mama, Papa,” Emma says, referring the older, extravagantly dressed adults at the head of the table. “These are my new friends, Killian and Liam.”

 

“We are very grateful for your generosity and hospitality, your majesties,” Liam says. He’s good at this.

 

“Nonsense,” The queen says. “When Emma told us about what she witnessed at the docks, we knew she made the right decision. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need.”

 

“Thank you, your majesties,” Liam says.

 

They begin to have their feast. Killian is very self-conscious about trying not to stuff his face, even though he has never seen so much fresh food in all his life. He can’t believe that Emma eats like this all the time.

 

After dinner, Liam bids Killian to go to bed and get an early rest. After all, he deserves one after securing their freedom. Liam says he wants to thank the king and queen personally. Killian agrees, too tired from the meal to argue. He heads to bed, someone bringing up a healing balm for his cheek. It must contain some sort of magic, because it takes away the sting and removes the redness of the angry mark. He falls asleep, curled on the miraculously soft bed.

 

He awakens when Liam comes in a few hours later. In the dim light, Killian can see him moving around the room, preparing for bed. He hears his brother sniffle.

 

“Is everything okay?” Killian asks him.

 

“Yes,” Liam says, sitting on the side of his bed, rubbing a hand through his brother’s hair.

 

“Were the king and queen nice?” Killian asks.

 

“Very nice,” Liam says.

 

“Is something wrong?” Killian asks, sleepily trying to read his brother.

 

Liam pauses, searching for words. “I’ve made an agreement with the king and the queen.”

 

Killian feels like something is off. “What is it?”

 

“I’m going to join the Royal Navy,” Liam tells him. “And in exchange, you’ll stay here in and learn from the royal tutor with Princess Emma.”

 

“What? Why would you do that?” Killian gasps, sitting up. “We won’t be together.”

 

“Killian,” Liam says. “I don’t want us to be separated, but I want the best for you. You’ll get to learn, really learn and better yourself. You’re bright, I’ve always thought that. You taught yourself to read. You taught yourself art. Just think what you could learn if you had the chance to get a real education. And you’ll be able to live here, finally in comfort, with good food and a family, the royal family, to take care of you.”

 

“But-“ Killian protests.

 

“The decision has been made, Killian,” Liam says. “Please be on your best behavior with the king and queen. We won’t ever get another chance like this.”

 

Killian sobers. He thinks of years of hard labor and cruel punishments aboard the ship. He thinks of hammock beds and hard tack. He know that he has been given the gift of a much better life. And as much as he’ll miss his brother, as much as he’s furious at his brother- he knows that he can’t ruin this opportunity. He can’t disappoint his brother or the king and queen or Princess Emma.

 

“Okay, good night,” Killian says, rolling over. He buries his face in the pillow, muffling his second round of tears of the day. He knows his brother made a brave and good decision, but that doesn’t mean he is going to miss him like heck.

 

When he wakes up the follow morning, Liam is already gone. There is note written on Killian’s bed that he explains that he’ll be back in six months after training and his first voyage. He reminds Killian to be good and gracious to the king and queen for their generosity.

 

Killian finds himself tearing up again, the room feeling so empty and cold already.

 

There is suddenly a knock on the door. He supposes it must be someone with breakfast or a bath or whatever royals have people come with.

 

“Come in,” He says.

 

It’s Princess Emma.

 

She’s dressed in a plain leaf green day dress, not as elegant as her traveling clothes or dinner dress from the day before. She seems like an ordinary girl, though a beautiful one.

 

Killian sniffles, “Oh hi Emma.”

 

“Hey,” She says, smiling. “I thought you might be lonely. So I wanted to go show you something. Get dressed and follow me.”

 

Killian realizes he’s just dressed in his large chemise, so he pulls on stockings, breeches and what is apparently a cravat. He runs a hand a through is hair to tidy it, to very little avail.

 

Emma giggles, “You look like a prince. Follow me.”

 

She leads the way through more ornate corridors. Killian takes notes of suits of armor (13) and tapestries (5). He already wants to write Liam a letter about them. Just the thought of Liam brings a pang to his throat. He tries not to cry again, especially in front of Emma.

 

“This is my room,” She tells him, opening a door.

 

Her room is extravagant, a large bed with curtains around it, a large vanity in the corner for dressing. She leads the way across the room and to the doors to the balcony.

 

“Here,” She says, thrusting some furs at him, “You’ll need this.”

 

She opens the door and it’s cold, but his mouth gasps a little at the sight. The grounds of the palace are coated in snow. It lines the trees. It covers the softly rolling hills. Even the small lake is iced.

 

“I have this tradition,” Princess Emma explains, “where I always take my breakfast on the terrace on the morning of the first snow. I’ve never shared it with anyone before, but I thought you might like to see it.”

 

Killian feels a burst of happiness. The princess finds him special enough to share this tradition with him. She keeps giving him gift after gift. He wonders if he’ll ever, ever, be able to repay her.

 

“Thank you,” He says. “This is really beautiful.”

 

 _So are you_ , he wants to add.

 

They eat breakfast on the terrace, warm cocoa with cinnamon and croissants. Princess Emma tells him about the royal tutor and what he’s like- brilliant, but jolly good to play pranks on. She tells him about the first time her father left for a very long voyage that lasted months and how much she missed him. She gives him a smile and tells him how good the palace’s carrier pigeons are and if he wants to write to his brother, the message will get there that very day. Emma always knows what to say.

 

Eventually, he takes out his sketchbook and uses his kohl to draw the way that the palace grounds look glistening after the first snow.

 

“It’s really good,” She says. “I’m glad you live here now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Like snow falling, the years begin to fluttery by. There are adventures through the palace- late night feasts in the kitchens and ice skating on the frozen lake. Emma teaches Killian how to horseback ride and waltz. Killian teaches her how to sketch and tie knots. She starts to develop powers, sparks that come out of her finger tips. In their lessons, they learn about maps and Killian shows her all the places he’s traveled and they make plans to take their own trip one day. Liam visits often, every few months when he is in port, but writes almost every day. Even though he is far away, Killian knows he’s proud of him for learning in the palace- reading Great Books, learning advanced arithmetic, and relations between kingdoms. The king and queen become like parents to Killian. Every year, of course, Emma and Killian celebrate the First Snow by having breakfast together on her terrace. Every day, he is grateful for the life that he has found and know he’ll never, ever, be able to repay Emma for what she’s given him.

 

He still thinks she’s beautiful, and brilliant, and kind. He starts to think he might love her.

 

Yet, it’s four years later when things change. She’s seventeen, nearly eighteen, when she runs his room in a flutter.

 

“Killian, Killian,” She babbles, “I’m going on a voyage. I’m going to travel.”

 

“Emma, darling, that’s amazing,” His face is bright with delight for her, but knows what this means. It means weeks upon weeks of no communication, of him lonely in the castle without her or Liam.

 

“Where are you going?” He asks.

 

“Arundel,” She tells him. “Just for a few weeks to visit my cousins. It’s not very dangerous or adventurous, but I’ll get to see mountains and fjords.”

 

“Emma, that’s amazing,” Killian says, because he can see the joy making her cheeks rosy and he doesn’t want to do anything to mar that.

 

“Of course, I’ll write to you every day,” Emma promises.

 

“I’d expect nothing less,” Killian says. “I’ll tell you if I plan any pranks on our tutor without you.”

“Oh, I hope you do,” Emma giggles. “Can you come help me pack?”

 

“Yes, let’s go,” Killian says.

 

Killian has been to Arundel once before when he was a boy. He remembered it was very cold, so he helps Emma packs her warmest furs and thick wool socks.

 

He goes with the King and the Queen to help send Emma off. While she’s gone, he works diligently on his lessons. He’s been working the past few weeks to put together a large volume of research he’s done on the history of art. It’s something he’s truly loved to learn. Before coming the palace, he’d hardly had the opportunity to see great art, but now it surrounds him and he loves it. He’s left the palace a few times to go to the museum in town and see Misthaven’s most famous artists. He likes to try to imitate their drawings in his sketchbook, a much larger one, a gift from the royal family.

 

He knows that most people expect that he will follow in his brother’s footsteps and go on to join the Royal Navy when he turns eighteen next year. But he isn’t certain. His brother and the royal family gave him the amazing opportunity to study and learn these past few years. He wonders if he would be throwing it away to join the navy. He still has a lot of bad memories of being at sea- of beatings by Captain Silver, and sometimes worse. He misses the adventure, the smell of salt water, navigating by the stars, the sunsets- but he’s not sure he wants to go back to hammock beds and hard tack. Sometimes he thinks he would prefer to study at a nearby university. Which would be closer to Emma. Not that he’d want to admit that.

 

They send each other letters each day that she’s gone. She tells him about how funny the ship feels beneath her feet, but how much she enjoys the sunrises on the ship. _“I wish you were with_ me,” she writes, “ _You would be able to teach me so much about this ship, about navigation and knots and sea legs.”_

She writes about arriving in Arundel. “ _My cousin Elsa has even more incredible powers than I do, but she’s going to teach me how to control mine. She told me she is going to show me how to make a palace using my powers alone. How crazy is that?”_ Emma writes. Killian spends the whole day doodling ice palaces in his sketchbook.

 

A week later she writes, “ _Today we climbed one of the highest mountains in Arundel. It was so amazing to look down at the kingdom from the top, the fjords spread out beneath us.”_ This day Killian spends the afternoon in the library flipping through book after book about Arundel, looking at paintings made of the fjords. He starts work on a painting of his own based on it. He wants to give it to Emma, maybe a Christmas gift, when she returns.

 

All of a sudden, one day, the letters stop. Killian tries to ignore the weird feel that nestles in his stomach. She must be very busy. He tries not to think that maybe she met a kind Prince or a Duke of a wealthy kingdom. He tries not to think of what he’d do if she came back with a suitor.

 

The King and Queen speak in hushed voices to each and Killian feels uncomfortable, knowing that they are keeping a secret from him.

 

One night it starts snowing, Killian watches the flakes fall and wonders if it will stick. It doesn’t. He’s relieved.

 

A week passes without a message from the princess. Killian is really starting to worry. This has got to mean that she’s engaged, right? Why else wouldn’t the king and queen tell him what the worry is?

 

He even writes to Liam about it, admitting his vulnerability and worry that she may love another.

 

“ _I have been in contact with the princess_ ,” writes Liam. “ _I cannot say much other than that she will be coming home soon and she is not betrothed to another_.”

 

Frustrated with more questions than answers, Killian decides it is time to approach the King and the Queen.

 

That afternoon, he tears into the throne room. “Where is she? What’s happened?” Killian demands. “You have to stop keeping this from me. Where is Emma? Why hasn’t she written? Why isn’t she home?”

 

Killian has always had the awful habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve and a tear appears in his eye.

 

The queen gives him a look of pain and pity, before nodding at the king.

 

“Killian, we haven’t wanted to worry you unnecessarily, but we are sorry for keeping this from you,” The queen begins.

 

“What?” Killian asks. “Keeping what?”

 

“There’s been an accident,” The king says slowly.

 

Killian’s stomach lurches, fear curling around his shoulders, down his spine.

 

“With Emma?” Killian asks.

 

The king nods gravely. “She was out in the mountains with her cousins when they were attacked by a foreign army. Both Emma and her cousin, Elsa, were able to use their powers to fight back against the foreign soldiers. But unfortunately, Emma was struck by Elsa’s powers and it froze her heart.”

 

Killian swallows, trying to keep down his worry. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means that she’s been on her way home for the last few days,” The queen answers. “Liam’s ship has been taking her. She doesn’t have much more time before the curse freezes her solid.”

 

“When will she be home?” Killian asks.

 

“Tomorrow night,” The queen replies.

 

“We should be researching,” Killian says, “We should be researching what to do save her.”

 

“We’ve sent for the best doctors, the best healers, the best magic wielders,” The queen explains. “We have some ideas, but we can only wait for her to return home to see if we can heal her. Liam is taking good care of her, as I’m sure you know.”

 

Killian nods. He trusts his brother, even if no one has been honest with him.

 

“I’m going to see what I can do,” Killian says, leaving for the library.

 

He finds a table full of books about ice curses and reads on. He read about how an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, however, it’s not always that straight forward. The curses can learn from the past, not always responding the same way to similar acts of true love. Just like a disease, a curse strain can become resistant. Killian doesn’t know what will save her. He just wants her home so he can see for himself.

 

He doesn’t sleep that night, tossing and turning. He wonders how she is doing. When he gives up on sleeping, he goes to her terrace and watches the snow begin to fall fiercely. It’s starting to stick. He wonders if it is a sign that she is getting closer. It almost seems to be mocking him now.

 

It’s nearly a blizzard when Liam arrives just after lunch, with Princess Emma cradled in his arms. Killian follows the solemn procession of family and guests as he carries her to her bedchambers. A fire has been lit, blankets have been warmed, and hot cocoa waits for her in a magical self-warming mug. It’s all for naught.

 

Emma is shivering uncontrollably, her body thin and pale against her sheets. Her hair has even turned white, a seeming reaction to her heart condition.

 

“Killian,” She says, her voice quaking, reaching for his hand. “I’m so glad you are here.”

 

Unfortunately, just after that, the King and Queen ask for the room to cleared of visitors, Killian and Liam included, so that they can have the array of doctors, healers, and magic wielders try to save Emma.

 

Killian and Liam retreat back to their old room.

 

“She doesn’t look good,” Killian says. He wants to be angry at his brother for keeping Emma’s condition from him, but essentially, he wants her better. He just wants her to be okay.

 

“It’s been hard, she’s been getting worse and worse every day,” Liam admits. “When we first picked her up, she was mostly fine, walking around the ship. She just needed a blanket and a cup of tea to stay warm. But now, she’s really taken a turn for the worst.”

 

“What do you think? How much longer?” Killian whispers.

 

Liam shakes his head, “If she isn’t cured by tonight, I can’t see her lasting longer than the morning.”

 

Killian sinks onto the bed, burying his face in his hands.

 

“I don’t know how to live without her,” Killian whispers. “She’s my one true friend. She’s my savior. I don’t know, Liam. I honestly think I might love her. I don’t know how what I’ll do without her.”

 

“Tell her,” Liam says, quickly. “Tell her how you feel before you lose the chance. We might lose our princess, but don’t lose the opportunity to tell her how you feel.”

 

“You seem pretty adamant about that,” Killian says. “What if that’s not what to tell her? What if it causes her more stress at a fragile time?”

 

Liam shakes her head. “Her highness and I had time to talk while on our voyage back, especially the last few days when her health got much worse. I think you should tell her. I think it’s the kind of thing that might give her strength.”

 

Killian agrees. They dine with the royal family as normal. Hardly anyone eats. Emma isn’t there. They all wonder if this is their last night with their Princess.

 

The healers resume their work after dinner. Killian goes the library and sees if he can find out anything more about her curse. It’s dead end after dead end.

 

Liam comes in when Killian’s candlelight is beginning to wane.

 

“The doctors have been asked to leave,” He tells his brother. “They’re out of options. The king and queen are telling the princess ‘good night.’”

 

Killian nods, stacking up the books, understanding the implicit message in that statement.

 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Liam says softly.

 

Killian walks down the corridor slowly, realizing this might be his last time to go visit Princess Emma in her room. He knocks on her door.

 

“Come in,” her voice says, now small.

 

He pushes the door open and sees her in bed like before. She’s still shivering. With her white hair and deep circles under her eyes, she looks skull-like against her sheets.

 

“Oh, Emma,” He hushes, moving her side. “Oh, love.”

 

“Hey,” She says softly.

 

He reaches forward to run a hand through her hair. Even her hair feels ice between her fingers. She lets out a soft sigh.

 

“I take it your first trip could have gone better?” Killian asks, gently.

 

“It honestly was really fun,” Emma admits, “Before I got cursed.”

 

He laughs, wrapping his hands around hers. He can feel them shaking.

 

“You’ll have to meet my cousins sometime,” Emma says. “They are a lot of fun. And Arundel is beautiful. I wish I could take you there.”

 

“Maybe one day we can go there together,” Killian says, lifting her hands to mouth to blow soft warm air on them.

 

Emma shakes her head. “Killian, not to be morbid, but there really isn’t going to be a one day. My parents have tried everything.”

 

“Even true love’s kiss?” He asks.

 

“Of course, true love’s kiss,” Emma replies. “I must have some strain of the curse that doesn’t respond to it. You know like when you get a sickness and even medicine doesn’t make you better? It’s like that. But it’s a curse. And it’s going to turn me into a giant icicle.”

 

Killian feels pressure build at his throat.

 

“Well here, let me do what I can for you,” He says. “Maybe I can keep you warm and give you a little bit more time.”

 

Emma looks at him with a face of gratitude. He pulls back the blankets and slides under the blankets.

 

“Is this alright, love?” He asks.

 

“Yes,” She replies.

 

He wraps her arms around her, her quivering body stilling slightly held in his strong arms. She snuggles into him, her head falling to the crook of his neck.

 

He’s dreamt of this moment, taking the princess into his arms, holding her like the precious light she is to him. However, in all his imaginings of this moment, it wasn’t as terribly heartbreaking as it is now.

 

“I wish I could take you everywhere,” He says. “Maybe if you could lie in the Agrabah sunshine, you’d feel better.”

 

She says, “Tell me about it.”

 

“It’s so warm, you can’t spend too much time in it. It’s a dry heat, not humid. It makes your skin looks tan and sun kissed after you’ve spent time in it. And there are beautiful market places, you can buy rugs and silk scarves and spiced sandwiches,” He says.

 

“I wish I was there,” She says.

 

“Another time,” He tells her. He wants to give her all these experiences. He wants to give her the world. “Another time, I visited a jungle far away. It was the opposite, hot, but sticky. There were all sorts of snakes and lizards and crawling bugs. I think I saw a tiger while I was there, but I’m not sure.”

 

“I don’t know if I’d like tigers,” Emma admits.

 

“They’d be no match for you with your magic,” Killian tells her.

 

“We’re never going to get to see all the places we want to see together,” She says sadly.

 

“I know,” Killian says. “But at least you’ve imagined them.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Emma asks. “The adventure? Do you wish I hadn’t swooped in that day?”

 

“Oh Emma,” Killian says. “I would never, ever wish that. My life was so pitifully miserable. You gave me a chance to learn, to spend a few years in a real home. You saved me. I would never regret that.”

 

“Selfishly, I’m glad you’ve been here,” She tells him, snuggling closer. “You’ve made my days much for colorful.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do here without you,” Killian struggles to stay, tears pooling in his eyes.

 

“You’ll keep taking classes, keep making art, keep dreaming, keeping being happy,” She says.

 

“I don’t be happy without you,” He says, his own voice shaking. “My days will be too bleak without you. I couldn’t- I can’t. Oh Emma, what will I do?”

 

He starts to sob and Emma does too. Their bodies shake together, her tears cold against his neck.

 

“I’m going to miss every bit of you with every bit of me,” He whispers.

 

“I’m going to always, always wish for more days with you,” She says.

 

A tear drips down Killian’s nose, wetting his lips and summoning the words he needs to say.

 

“I love you,” He says.

 

Emma moves her head slightly to look up at him.

 

“My darling, I love you too.”

 

He lowers her lips on to hers and all of sudden everything is warm. It starts at his lips, pure warmth and it moves through his whole body, till it reaches her toes. And it’s not just warmth, but bright light and it’s everywhere.

 

And then nowhere. But Emma is there and flushed and warm. And alive. And uncursed.

 

“Killian!” She says, sitting up, her now-blond curls dancing down her back, suddenly no longer weak. “Killian, you did it!”

 

“Me? Not me? Us, we. We did it,” He says.

 

Emma hugs him again, pulling him close, kissing him once, twice, three times.

 

“We did it,” She echoes.

 

His hands tangle in her hair.

 

“It’s blond again,” He says, kissing her forehead, her nose, before his lips touch her hair. “Your hair is blond again.”

 

She flings her arms around him. “We did it. I’m not cold. I’m not shivering.”

 

There is banging at the door.

 

“Emma, what was that?” Asks her father.

 

“Are you alright?” Her mother asks.

 

“I’m fine,” She cries in the direction of the door. “I’m fine, I’m okay, the curse is gone.”

 

“Oh darling,” the queen says. “Let me in! I must see you at once.”

 

Emma kisses Killian again. “Can’t this wait till morning? I’ve had quite a nice true love’s kiss and I’m not keen on sharing.”

 

“Emma, what are you even talking about? Open up,” The king demands.

 

“Stay,” She whispers to Killian.

 

She reluctantly extracts herself from bed, runs to door and opens it. Killian can see Emma’s parents looking in from the corridor, quite baffled.

 

“Look, okay, I’m fine. Killian broke the curse. Apparently, we are true love,” She says, lingering in the doorway. “I’d quite like to keep kissing him.”

 

“That sounds very inappropriate,” The queen remarks.

 

“He just saved my life,” Emma admonishes. “I think you could find a bit more compassion.”

 

“I suppose we are very happy that you are well,” The king grunts.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry,” The queen says, coming in to give Emma a hug. “We are simply in shock that you are well again. We really thought you were lost from us forever.”

 

“And we’d be lying to say we are surprised that Killian is your true love,” The king adds. “We’ve thought this ourselves for a while.”

 

“Yes, come here, Killian,” The queen insists.

 

And that’s how Killian finds himself tucked inside a Charming family hug. Killian’s never felt so warm and happy and satisfied.

 

And loved.

 

Emma loves him.

 

True love.

 

Eventually hot chocolate is ordered and the whole family sits on the floor of Emma’s room to drink it. Liam is summoned and claps Killian on the shoulder, thanking him for his service to the country and gives him a wink.

 

Emma can’t stop touching Killian, and he doesn’t mind a bit. She’s safe and she’s alive and she’s his.

 

It’s late when everyone creeps into their bedrooms. Once the castle is silent again, Killian sneaks back out to Emma’s room. She grins at him as he climbs in her bed.

 

When they wake in the morning, the room is bright, filled with light reflecting off of the snow. It’s already starting to melt now that Emma’s curse is broken, but it’s beautiful none-the-less.

 

They order breakfast to the room and sit out on the terrace, wrapped in furs.

 

“You saved me,” Emma says.

 

“You saved me,” Killian says.

 

“I guess we are good at that,” Emma says.

 

“First snows, saving each other,” Killian teases.

 

“Exactly,” Emma replies, “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s two years later when Emma and Killian find themselves sitting on the same terrace taking in the first snow. Killian is on his holiday break from university, having just finished his exams in Art and Art History. After studying for weeks, he’s happy to be back at the palace and with the woman he loves.

 

Emma is home from her first voyage with the Royal Navy. After much reluctance from her parents and many promises to keep good watch over her from Liam, Emma was made a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. Killian loves to watch her talk about it, her eyes bright as she describes her travels.

 

But there is nothing better than the two of them being back together. In fact, this was something that Killian realized months ago, when he left for university. He loved that they could have their own adventures and chase their own dreams, but he also longed for Emma by his side. Which was how he decided to purchase a small silver ring.

 

As he takes out his sketch book to sketch the snowy trees, Emma tugs at his sketchbook, wanting to look at the art he’s made so far at university. He smiles as he watches her flip through some portraits of herself, others of different parts of the university. She lets out a little gasp as she opens the final page where “Marry Me?” is written in beautiful writing.

 

Killian has the ring in hand as she looks up.

 

“How would you feel about spending every first snow with me?” He asks. “How would you feel if we kept on saving each other?”

 

Her lips are on his before he can even ask any more questions.

 

“Yes, yes!” She exclaims.

 

And so with the first snow as their witness, Killian and Emma were finally, happily engaged.


End file.
